


Gift for Eddie

by Dreamers_den



Series: Better together [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne makes friends with Venom, NaNoWriMo, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, gift for eddie, venom trying to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: While watching TV late at night, Venom learns about human habit to show appreciation with gifts. Naturally, Venom decides give it a try. But he´s not sure what gift would make Eddie happy, so he calls for help and Anne is surprisingly cooperative at 3 a.m.





	Gift for Eddie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Troiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troiz/gifts).



Eddie was asleep. Eddie was snoring loudly too, disturbing Venom´s usual process of browsing through his host´s memories. It was kind of annoying to watch Eddie learning to ride a bike while Venom had to listen to snort, but the symbiote kept his irritation to himself not to disturb Eddie´s sleep. Humans needed to rest regularly. Venom saw sleep as waste of time, but it was important for Eddie, so Venom could just sit quietly inside of him while entertaining himself by exploring Eddie´s memory.

It was still boring, so after a few weeks of careful experimenting, Venom learnt to stretch a thin tentacle of himself to couch and watch the magical little box while Eddie slept. It showed him humans in all sorts of situations, allowing the symbiote to study their behaviour. 

Quickly, he came to conclusion that humans were weird and it was a miracle that they managed to survive on Earth for so long. Maybe he should really have let Riot bring rest of their siblings and eat all humans. But then there would be no Eddie and Venom grew fond of Eddie. Eddie was good to them, even let them eat heads of bad people (if those people were really, really bad).

No, no hurting Eddie. Venom would make sure of that. 

Then Venom made another exploration. All knowing TV showed him, that if you liked someone, you were supposed to show them somehow. Either by singing annoyingly catchy song with help of crowd who would dance behind/around you, or by offering a gift. 

Gift part sounded easier.

However, that brought another problem. The gift was supposed to be something that the receiver would like and would be happy because of it. Venom immediately thought of chocolate, but that was something Eddie got for them. If Venom was to get a gift for Eddie, it should be something else.

 _Something handmade with love,_ the TV suggested. Shuddering, Venom quickly dismissed it. No, no sparkly, glitter-covered postcard or hand-knitted blanket. Getting something like that from an alien would be even more surreal than being possessed by said alien. 

There had to be something else. Every human liked something. Curiously, Venom returned to his host and started searching through his memories. What kinds of presents made Eddie happy in the past? What would he like to get now?

Venom saw glimpses from the last Christmases (ones which Eddie spent with Anne) and the joy on his face when he opened the gifts. So Anne knew how to choose a good gift for Eddie. Venom let a small appendage of himself grow on Eddie´s shoulder. He spent a moment looking on Eddie´s peacefully unconscious and slightly drooling face. Yup, still heavily asleep.

Venom stretched himself to living room again, grabbing Eddie´s mobile on the way. Carefully closing the door behind himself (or _over_ himself, since he was slipping under the door), he grew a hand and head and slowly dialled Anne. Thanks to watching Eddie all the time, Venom knew how to control the tiny talking machine and patiently waited while it rang.

“Eddie! What´s happening? Is something wrong?!” Anne sounded surprisingly awake for this hour.

 **“Hello, Anne,”** Venom said, remembering what Eddie always used to say at the beginning of each call. “This is Venom. I´d like to talk to you.”

“Venom?” 

He could hear Anne pant in the speakers, as if catching her breath. “Oh my God, is Eddie okay?”

 **“Of course,”** Venom retorted, rather offended by her apparent panic. **“I take a good care about him. Why shouldn´t he be okay?”**

There was a short pause, before Anne spoke up again. “But… why are you calling me? And this late at night?” She sounded suspicious and Venom couldn´t really blame her. Last time they talked, it was when he bonded with her and bit a few heads off. Thanks to Eddie, Venom knew that it wasn´t very pleasant experience for human hosts.

**“Eddie is asleep. I wanted to talk to you privately.”**

“Privately?” Anne exclaimed and Venom could imagine her lovely eyebrows rising up. She was very lovely person. They had to get her back soon.

**“Yes. I want to get a gift for Eddie. You know what makes him happy. Tell me what to get him.”**

It served to Anne´s credit, that she only needed a few seconds to turn that in her mind and realize why was Venom calling her at 3 a.m. The symbiote could hear her sigh into phone.

“Well, that depends on what is your budget. Do you even have money?” she added suspiciously. “Eddie wouldn´t be happy if you stole something for him.”

**“We have money.”**

“You shouldn´t buy a gift to Eddie with Eddie´s money either.”

**“We know where to find money.”**

“Venom!” she exclaimed again. Higher volume wasn´t very pleasant for Venom, but Anne´s voice sounded nice even when she raised it. They really had to get her back, Venom decided.

**“Not stealing. Coins in water drains don´t belong to anyone. Or coins lying on pavement. Loose change. Eddie picks it too and keeps it, so it´s all right.”**

“Oh. Okay. That actually sounds fine,” Anne decided. “It´s nice of you that you want to buy Eddie a gift,” she added, approval in her voice almost making Venom purr.

 **“What should I get him?”** he asked, insistent to find out despite Anne wanting to discuss things like budget and legally obtained money. He had to wait a moment for answer.

“Well, I´d recommend a new sweater, or a hoodie. He likes hoodies. Mostly gray, but I think he should wear some other colours too, gray is way too plain. Dark blue would suit him nicely,” Anne chatted cheerfully. “If you want, you can give me money and I´ll buy it for you. After all, you can´t go to shop alone.”

That was true. Venom didn´t think about it, but if he went to shop with Eddie, Eddie would see the gift and it would be no surprise. And going alone was out of question. Venom couldn´t survive on Earth without host.

**“Yes. Do that.”**

“Okay. Let´s say I´ll stop by tomorrow night, about eleven. Just make sure he goes to bed early, so he´s already asleep by then.”

Venom grinned to himself. Tiring Eddie out should be easy. **“No problem.”**

“Great.” He could practically _hear_ Anne smiling. “So, tomorrow. Good night, Venom.”

 **“Good night, Anne,”** Venom retorted politely and hung up. He really liked Anne. She was nice and cared about Eddie even now, when they were broken apart. Maybe he should call her more often to remind her to care about Eddie more.

Maybe getting Anne back for Eddie would be the actual gift. Slowly, Venom poured himself back under Eddie´s skin and contently curled around his spine. Yes, he would get Anne back, for Eddie. That would make Eddie happy and when he was happy, Venom was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Troiz´s comment: "Maybe a continuation where Venom wants to get something for Eddie's birthday and needs Dan's or Anne's help by possessing them for the moment they need? And meanwhile we have Eddie who uses the moment to get a present for Venom while he can't see his thoughts, being busy and all xD" 
> 
> Not exactly what they wanted, but I hope you´ll like it.:D


End file.
